Undercover Power
by AquaraCupcakes
Summary: 4 girls, on a mission to defeat the evil. 4 boys, on a mission to protect the girls. When the two groups clash, chaos. Secrets will be revealed and mysteries of the past will become clearer. Will they be able to defeat the evil? pokeshipping\contestshipping\ikarishipping\oldrivalshipping R&R! (CURRENTLY DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everybody! I redo this Chapter as I felt that the story just gave everything away. This is my first story so no flames please! Please review! **

**Misty: Yeah. please**

**Me: When did you...?**

**May: Can you get me chocolates?**

**Misty: Uhh...**

**Me: Okay... May, disclaimer please!**

**Dawn: Aquara0323 does not own Pokemon**

**May: Hey!**

**Me: Nevermind! On With The Story!**

" Whats up again? " a boy with spiky chesnut hair complained.

" I don't know. Let's just see what dad wants to say. " A raven haired boy replied, skipping happily to their dad's office. The other trudged along with him, hoping for another mission.

" What happened dad? " a chartreuse haired boy ask.

" Lightning, Tech, Multi and Shadow, " He called them by their codenames, " I have a mission for you all. You have to protect four girls. "

" From? And why? " Multi prompted, calmly crossing his arms.

" From an evil association that came up. I do not know the name of this group but I will do some research. Remember Team Galactic and 4 girls defeated them? Well these are the girls you have to protect. That new group wants them tortured and killed and that is their main reason on getting to those girls. "

" Hn. " Shadow grunted.

" Oh and one more thing. These girls are much more powerful than 4 of you. They have powers like you. Except that theirs are more powerful. Just one of them can take down 2 or 3 of you. "

" Then why do you need us to protect them? " Lightning asked.

" They might need extra help. Lighting, your aura powers and super speed. Tech, your invisibility and teleportation. Multi, your hypnosis and illusions. Shadow, your super strength and the power to control the shadows. You are needed to protect these girls. "  
" So we are just some little helpers aren't we. " Tech snorted sarcastically.

" No, you are not. Now here is some info and a picture of the girls. You can choose your picks. Now I will send you to their school. "

" School? Again? Nuuuuu! " Lightning screamed, face horrified.

The others ignored him and read the info of the girls.

The first girl, have a fiery orange-coloured hair. Her hair was tied up to a side ponytail, with aqua blue eyes. The second girl have chocolate brown hair, which reaches mid-back. Her eyes are like the colours of the grass and leaves. The third girl, have shoulder-length chesnut brown hair, which is parted by a bandana, hair shaped like doggy ears. Her sapphire eyes glinted , the last girl had navy blue hair that reached mid-back, along with cobalt colour eyes.

**Misty Waterflower**  
**Power: Water and Fighting**  
**Personality: Hot-tempered, kind**  
**Instrument: Ocarina **

**Leaf Green **  
**Power: Earth and Nature **  
**Personality: Bubbly, over-dramatic**  
**Instrument: Voilin**

**May Maple**  
**Power: Electric and Fire **  
**Personality: Cheerful, a bit clumsy**  
**Instrument: Harp **

**Dawn Berlitz **  
**Power: Ice and Psychic**  
**Personality: Preppy, Stubborn **  
**Instrument: Flute **

" Hot-tempered eh? Hmm, might be a feisty one. I choose Ginger here. " Gary stated.

" I guess I will choose this Dawn girl. She looks okay. " Drew said, bored.

" I guess I will take May. She looks nice. " Ash replied happily.

" And I assume you choose Leaf then Paul? " Riley asked.

" Hn. " was the answer.

**Meanwhile**

" Everyday us just SO boring! " May complained, flopping on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

" Yeah I want some fun! " Dawn agreed.  
Leaf sat nearby with her headphones listening to some songs.

" Girls. We should train a little. Who knows what will happen soon. " Misty told them while creating mini water sculptures and tried freezing it. There was a thin layer of ice surrounding the water sculpture but after a few seconds, it broke and the water splashed all over the floor.

" Yeah Misty is right, " Leaf agreed, " We need to learn some extra skills. Like Misty, she is learning to freeze and vaporize water. I'm learning to bend earth in the metals. May you can try to control light. And Dawn, try using your psychic to control the air and wind. "

" Ugh! More work! " Dawn whined.

" But new powers! I'm so glad we could heal a little and Misty could control blood since it is a liquid after all. " May suggested.

" Wow, May. You are thinking for once. " Misty and Leaf remarked simultaneously. May just huffed and started playing with her fire.  
They then began to practice their powers. Misty and Leaf decided to practice healing while May tried to control light and Dawn tried to move the air around.

The blunette found it hard to grasp the air but managed to pull a little air out from the girls lungs making them panting a little. Misty and Leaf manage to heal cuts on wild pokemon. May managed to make the whole room brighter and darker.

" Alright that's enough for today! " Misty announced. She wiped her forehead and laid on her bed.

" Thank goodness. " Dawn and May sighed. They flopped onto their own bed.

" Let's get some shut eyes girls. " Leaf yawned before falling asleep straight away.  
Slowly, the rest of the girls dropped into sleep.

**The Next Day ( Misty's POV )**

I woke up in the morning and when I looked at the clock, guess what? We are late! Today is Monday! Which means school day. Dammit.

" WAKE UP GIRLS WE ARE SO DEAD. ITS 8.00! BREAKFAST AT THE CAFETERIA WILL CLOSE IN 8.30 GET UP! " I yelled, getting up.  
The girls groaned but stayed asleep. I growled. Leaf isn't usually like this. Boy, must she be tired. She is usually like me, awake early. I tapped Leaf on the shoulder. Nothing. I quickly grabbed her foot and yanked her out of the bed.

" Oof! "  
She lay on the floor in a messy heap, tangled up with her blanket and pillows.

" What... Lemme sleep! " She groaned.  
Grrr.  
I shot a ball of water at her, making sure it was freezing cold.  
I did the same to May and Dawn.

" EEEEEEEK MISTY IMMA KILL YOU! " They shrieked, jumping up immediately. Why didn't I just did this before? It would save a lot of time.

" Well job done. If you girls wanna be late, then see ya later! " I smiled and gave a two-finger wave at them before rushing to the toilet.

1...2...3...

" WHAT ITS 8.10 ALREADY?! "  
Yup. Expected.  
" NUUUUU NO TIME NEED FOOD! "  
" MISTY OPEN THE DOOR I NEEDA CHANGE! "

I quickly brushed my teeth, washed my face and changed my clothes. I wore a aqua blue t-shirt and white shorts. Luckily, this school doesn't need uniform. Tying my hair to my usual hairstyle, I went out. The three scrambled in. I shook my head. In 10 minutes time, the girls got ready. May wore a red t-shirt, with black shorts and her usual hairstyle with the bandana. Dawn wore a pink tunic with black leggings and Leaf wore a green sleeveless shirt and white shorts. We rushed to the cafeteria.

I took some Milo Balls with milk, an omelette and and strawberry smoothie. I love strawberries. May loaded hers with 2 omelettes, 3 bacon, 1 pancake and a banana milkshake. Dawn took some Coco Crunch with milk, 1 bacon and grape juice. Leaf took some Frosties with milk, a chocolate crossiant and apple juice. We quickly shoved the food into our mouth. Mmm.  
They added cheese into my omelette! Yum! I especially like cheese. I'm so happy they didn't add peppers or carrots. Those are _so_ disgusting!

We went to our lockers.  
Ironically, our lockers are next to each other.

We checked our timetables. Great! All of us have, battle strategies, then coordinator or trainers class ( Coordinators will learn coordinating and Trainers, training), Pokemon art( suprisingly ), Pokemon music, Drama and finally Sports! I hope there is a swimming team we can join.  
We walked to class together. I noticed some boys staring at us. They are so creepy. We sat together, as each row has four seats.  
Dawn sat all the way to the left, May sat next to her and Leaf sat next to May and I sat next to Leaf, all the way to the right. May and Dawn started talking about coordinating and stuff. Leaf and I were bored. Leaf began twirling her hair. Then twirling her leaf shape pendant.

All of us have a pendant.

Dawn's is shaped like an eye, starting from white at the top, slowly blending to pink at the bottom.  
May's is shaped like a flame, yellow from the top, blending to orangy-red at the bottom.  
Leaf's is shaped like a leaf, green at the top, brownish bottom.  
Mine is shaped like a water droplet, a little greyish at the top, blue bottom.  
These pendants are no ordinary pendant. You see, when we want it to, it will transform into an instrument. The instruments allows us to summon Pokemon that has the same power as us. Lengendary too.

I blinked rapidly once I heard some girls screaming.  
Looked up, I saw 4 boys. They must be new. Girls were crowding around them. Geez.

" Alright settle down students. These are the 4 new boys for our class. Let's see... Boys, please sit behind Misty, May, Leaf and Dawn. They will help you around if you need. " Mrs Roxanne said as she came in.  
The boys sat behind us. They were then asked to introduce themselves.

" Hello people, Gary Oak's the name. I am a Pokemon Trainer. I hope to see some of you ladies. " He winked. Some girls swooned while the boys stared at him in disgust.

" Hi! I'm Ash Ketchum! I am a Pokemon Trainer too! Nice to meet you all! " He waved. People smiled at his friendly voice while girls cooed at how cute he was.

" Drew Hayden. Top Coordinator here. Nice to be here. " More girls swooned.

" Paul Shinji. Pokemon Trainer. " The class quietened and murmured about the ' Hot and mysterious. ' Tch.  
Gary sat behind me, Paul behind Leaf, Ash behind May and Drew behind Dawn.  
Dawn, being the always so friendly one, started introducing us again.

" So Red, nice legs you got there. " Gary winked at me. I gave him a murderous glare and took out the ' Misty Mallet ' and smack his head with it.

" WHAT DID YOU SAY?! "  
The others boys stared at him pitifully.

" OW! Geez no need to be so harsh Red! " He complained. I huffed and turned around. Gary went to flirt with Leaf.

" Hey Beautiful, wanna hang out? "  
Leaf stared at him like he was from outer space then said, " No. You will be the last person I will ever want to hang out with. " Gary looked offended.

" Hey Gare, looks like your charm doesn't work on this two. " Drew smirked.

" But... it always works! Just wait and see! "

" Then you just have to wait for the next million years. " I cut in, smirking.

" Oooh! " Ash teased.

Drew started facing May and Dawn, who are talking about different stickers to put on the pokeballs.

" Tch! I bet that your Pokemon would not look as good as mine! My Pokemon are the best or the best! " Drew flipped his hair smirking.

" Oh yeah?! " May cried out, " I'll have you know, I will definitely out-rank you! "

" Like an Airhead like you could. " Drew sniffed.

" Hey! " May screamed.  
I looked at Paul and Dawn.

" Hey. Why aren't you talking? " Dawn peered at Paul's face.

" Hn. Go away. "

" Hey! That's rude! " She scolded.

" It's my business, Troublesome. " He retorted.  
Dawn started to bicker with him, with Paul answering with " Hn ", " Whatever ", " Troublesome. "  
Gary continued to flirt with Leaf, who looked really annoyed right now.

" Hey Misty, right? "  
I looked over to the sound of the voice, finding myself facing Ash.

" Yeah. So you are- "

" Pikapi! "  
A yellow head popped out from Ash's bag. It looked at me and a look of far-away was in its eyes before pointing it's ear to me, " Pikachupi? "  
Ash laughed and told it that I was a friend. I pet the Pikachu's head, receiving a " Chaa! "

" Ash Pokemon are not allowed when you are not asked to or in Coordinator and Trainer class. " I reminded him. He just put his finger to his lips and said, " Shhh. "  
I laughed at his actions.  
_'_

_Hey how's the new guys? I saw you all talking to them. Ash is quite nice. '_ I asked my sisters telepathically. Yeah. Leaf, May and Dawn are my sisters. I can't remember much of our past. All I know was a dark place, holding us in rooms, four children my sisters and I always meet up with and... pain.  
I remember that we had helped them to escape. We got captured in the end and they tortured us. I remember whips, electric rings wrapped around our ankles, shocking us whenever we went out of the room without permission. We were rescued a month later. We finally escaped. He took us in and made us do missions. And that is Norman. Our dad. We are in this school as a new evil organisations is going to come into this school and steal special gem it protects. There are two schools like this. This school kept the precious Space Pearl. Another school kept the Time Diamond. Well, let's just say that our friends or so-called cousins are there.

They are taking care of things there. I shooked the thought out as I heard my sisters reply.  
_' Gary is __SO__ annoying! He keeps on flirting with me and won't stop! '_ Leaf growled.

_' At least you don't have to be with someone who just keeps on being rude and calling you Troublesome and ignoring you! '_ Dawn added in, filled with frustration.

_' Lucky you Misty! You get the nice one! At least you all don't have someone who is trying to insult to all the time! '_ May bursted out.

" Hey Misty wanna hang out later on? "  
I turned around and saw Dawn asking me, her face still filled with frustration.

" Depends. Where are we going? " I rested my head on my palm.

" The mall? "  
Leaf and I groaned at the suggestion. Please. No more shopping.

" Ok ok. The beach? "

" Yeah! " We all cheered at the idea.

" So, you ladies are going to the beach eh? Why not we come too. " Gary suggested, winking at Leaf and then turning to me and wink too.

" I AM GOING TO BUY MY SWIMSUIT TODAY! "

" EEEK IM GOING TO THE BEACH! "

" MR. DREW, I WILL SEE YOU THERE! "

" PAULIE! WE CAN GET ICE-CREAM TOGETHER! "

A row of shrieks interrupted before any of us could say anything else.  
4 girls sashayed their way to us.

" I am Melody! " Melody blinked at Ash, smiling sweetly.

" Brianna here! Nice to meet you Mr. Drew! " Brianna grinned, batting her eyelids.

" Gary! I would love to go out with you... I am Lily! " Lily grinned, batting her perfectly manicured nails.

" Paulie! You look so strong... I would love to go out with you... I'm Ursula. " Ursula smiled flirtiously, her hands to her hips.  
The guys just smiled. Well except for Paul.

" Girls, sit down and listen. " Mrs Roxanne ordered.

_' Look at them! Always the usual flirts. '_ May giggled.  
We laughed silently.  
I sighed and started copying notes about Pokemon's Ability.

RIIINNGGG!

Everyone rushed out. We hung back and pack our things. The boys too.  
We went for the next class.

" Alright. Today, we will start on battling. Who wants to try? " Lance called. He does not like being call ' Mr Lance. ' Made him sounds old, he said.  
Leaf instantly raised _my_ hand.

" Leaf I don't want to-not on first day-I- "

" Alright then, Misty you go! "  
I groaned, slamming my head to Leaf's shoulder.

" Ok, challenger? "

" Me! Me me me! "

" Alright then Ash. "  
Lets get this over with then.  
We went up on stage.

" You are a water pokemon trainer right? Then Pikachu! I choose you! "

" Don't underestimate me! Corsola! " I kissed the pokeball and threw it.

" May the battle begin! "

**Okay! First Chapter is done! Who would win?**

**\- Misty**

\- **Ash**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Here is the next chapter! **

**Dawn: Paulie-bear!**

**Paul: * backs away slightly ***

**Me: Aww come on Paul! Give her a hug! **

**Paul: Uh...**

**Ash: Can we start on the battles? **

**Me: Excited to see Misty? * smirks * **

**Ash: N-No! **

**Me: Hmm alright Dawn to the disclaimer**

**May: No I want to do it! Aquara0323 does not own Pokemon**

**Me: I wish I did... Anyway, on with the Story ! **

**Normal POV**

" Pikachu! Double team, then Thunderwave! "  
" Corsola! Spin and use spike canon! "  
The pink and white coral Pokemon spun around, shooting glowing spikes. Pikachu winced in pain.  
" Corsola! Ancient Power! Huh? What's wrong? "  
Corsola shuddered and collapsed onto the ground.  
" Oh no! You're paralysed! "  
" Pikachu Iron Tail! "  
Corsola was smacked and it hit the wall.  
" Corsola! Are you okay?Use Recover! "  
Corsola glowed and stood up, ready to fight.  
The battle went on.  
**( A.N: I suck at describing a battle )**  
" H-how... " Ash stuttered.  
" And looks like Misty wins again! " Lance called out.  
" Ya know Ash, never, ever, underestimate the power of Water Pokemons. " Misty grinned smugly. Ash muttered somthing about using too much recover and training before going back to his seat.  
Everyone watched the battle with amazement, except Leaf, who already know the power of her sisters' Pokemon.  
" She's good. " Paul stated. Gary looked at him, mouth agaped. He almost never compliment anyone, NEVER! Ash is the strongest in battling in the group. Paul is the second strongest. Then Gary, then Drew.  
" Misty! Great work! I knew you could do it! See? Aren't I a great sister? " Leaf giggled. Misty groaned and smack her sis on the head.  
" Ow... "  
Mr Lance started talking about battle strategies. And they sat on the floor, listening intently. Well, except Misty, Leaf, Gary and Paul.  
" So girls, where do you come from? " Gary whispered.  
The girls cringed. They do not like to talk about their past.  
" Cerulean City. "  
" Pallet Town. "  
Misty and Leaf blurted out at the same time, then covered their mouths.  
" Okay... anyway, do you wanna train? We could try battling each other. " Gary suggested.  
" Sure! Lets have a tag battle! We could ask May and Dawn too! " Leaf smiled. " Excuse me, Miss Green but please take your conversation outside. "  
" Oopsie. " Leaf covered her mouth and blushed. Gary laughed at her.

**Meanwhile at the Coordinator class ( May's POV ) **

I skipped into Coordinator Class with Dawn, I was so excited! I saw that newbie. The boy that sat behind Dawn. He looked sorta lost without his friends.  
I walked up to him. " Hi! Drew right? Wanna come with us? " I asked.  
" Hmph! No thanks. I don't want to hang out with an airhead like you. " He flipped his hair and walked away. Grr. How dare he!  
" Hey! Get back here Grasshead! "  
He spun around, arms crossed.  
" What is it? June is it? "  
" No. It's May. "  
" Okay. What do you want December? "  
" It's May! "  
" September. "  
" May! "  
" January. "  
" IT'S MAY! "  
" February, right? "  
" IT'S M-A-Y! HOW IS THAT HARD TO REMEMB- "  
" STOP YOU TWO! YOU TWO ARE BICKERING LIKE AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE! "  
" Dawn, please be quiet. "  
" Yes Mr Wallace... "  
" It's Wallace. "  
" Okay, sorry... " Dawn glared at us. Heh heh.  
" Sowwee... " I whispered.

" Now class, I want each of you to do 1 round of appeals. I will test 5 of you. So who first? "  
5 hands was raised. Including mine.  
" Alright! Drew, May, Brianna, Dawn and Ursula, please, show us what you've got. "

" Alright. Roselia! Petal Dance! "  
**( A.N: I suck at describing contests too! )**  
Roselia shot the glowing petals upwards, in a spiral shape.  
" Now Sweet Scent! " Drew commanded.  
A heavenly scent rose and everyone breathed in deeply, sighing.  
" Now Magical Leaf! "  
Roselia shot the leaves at the petals, causing little green and pink explosions everywhere, sparkles raining down.

I looked at them amazed. It has been quite a while since I've seen such a wonderful appeal, other than mine and Dawn's.  
" Well done Drew! Wonderful performance! Now next! May! "

" Okay! Wartortle take stage! "  
" Wartortle! Use Bubble! " Wartortle fired bubbles everywhere, the bubbles floated, glistening in the sun, forming cute little rainbows.  
Everyone gasped in amazement.  
I grinned and called out, " Now use Aqua Tail! "  
Wartortle fired bubbles everywhere, the bubbles floated, glistening in the sun, forming cute little rainbows.  
Everyone gasped in amazement.  
I grinned and called out, " Now use Aqua Tail! "  
Wartortle's tail shined, showing different shades of blue. Twirling its tail around, water waves formed and the bubbles popped, shiny blue water sparkles bursted out and landed on everyone. I closed my eyes and smiled in satisfaction.

" Well done, May! That was just AMAZING! " Wallace cried.  
I looked around and saw Drew gaping at me. Walking back to my seat, I smirked at him.  
" Aren't I good? "  
" I-I... "  
" Cat got your tongue? " I grinned victoriously.  
" Nope. I did much more better. " He grinned, flipping his bangs.  
" Why you! "  
" But you did do good. Here. " He tossed me a single red thornless rose.  
What?  
" Uh... "  
" Oh don't be too proud. It's for your Wartortle. " And with that, he sat down and watched the next performance.  
" Omg! He gave you a Single Red Thornless Rose! Do you know what it means? Ooh! Little Maybelle is in luuuuvvv! " Dawn squealed. I growled at the sound of my full name.  
Yes we may be sisters, but we don't know our surname. So we used our middle name or something instead.  
I hate my full name. Maybelle Maple. Misty too. Misty's full names is Misteria Waterflower. Leaf and Dawn are lucky. They don't have full names. Only Leaf Green and Dawn Berlitz.  
I looked up and saw Brianna performing next.  
" Mr Drew this is for you! " I rolled my eyes.  
_' Hey Misty, Leaf, how is it going there? '_  
_' Great! Misty beat Ash! '_ Leaf replied.  
_' Not suprised. '_ I answered.  
_' Hey Gary asked us if we could have a tag battle! Girls vs Boys. Care to join? '_ Misty asked.  
_' Yeah! Let's show them what we are made of! '_ Dawn and I cheered.  
_' Uh... May... we might hafta watch Brianna's performance. You know Wallace wants us to concentrate. '_ Dawn reminded me after a while.  
_' Oh, right. '_  
Brianna went to perform, recieving a compliment too.

**Dawn's POV**

Before Brianna went to perform, I swear that I had saw her glaring at May with fury when Drew gave her the rose. Looks like May will have some competition on love.  
" Okay. Next, Dawn! "  
I looked up in suprise and remembered that it was my turn.  
" Alright! Pachirisu, spotlight! "  
" Pachirisu! Use Sweet Kiss! " Pachirisu blew a few kisses, heart shapes floating out.  
" Now Spark! "  
Pachirisu shot little sparks of electricity, causing the pink hearts to have little electricity surrounding it. Everyone looked at me in awe. I smiled happily at them.  
" Now Pachirisu! Finish this of with Swift and Discharge! "  
Pachirisu shot golden stars at the hearts, making the hearts burst, sparks and stars and pink sparkle sprinkled all over the stage. Pachirisu then used Discharge, lighting up the stage, making a small firework. I faced everyone and smiled and wave.

" Bravo Dawn! Excellent job! " Wallace exclaimed.  
Next up, Ursula. Her performance ended, earning a compliment and Wallace started talking about Pokeblocks. Use good berries to make delicious and healthy Pokeblocks. I know all these.  
Finally, it was lunch time.  
We met up with Misty and Leaf. Taking our food, we walked to our usual table. There was a crowd of girls.  
" Hey! What is going on?! Move away! " Misty yelled. We pushed our way through, earning complains from those fangirls.  
There on our table, was the 4 boys, who are sitting on OUR table.  
" Why are you guys sitting at our table? " I demanded.  
" Uh... Cos we want to? " Gary answered.  
" We didn't know that this is your table! " Ash exclaimed.  
" Well nevermind. " May sat down beside Drew and started eating.  
The rest of us sat down too.

The rest of the school day went by, and the we got ready to go to the beach! I pulled out my pink one-piece bikini, with a few small white daisies at the side.  
Misty wore her sky blue one-piece swimsuit, with white lilies at the side.  
May's swimsuit was also a one-piece, but it was white with red roses at the side.  
Finally, Leaf wore a yellow one-piece swimsuit with green leaves at the side to match.  
We looked cute. I'd say.

" Alright let's go! " I cheered.  
" Wait! "  
" What is it, Misty? " May asked.  
" Shouldn't we get our surfing boards? " She asked.  
Our eyes lit up as we dashed back to our room, taking our surf boards.  
Mine is purple, faded to blue.  
Misty's is bluish-green faded to white.  
May's is red faded to yellow.  
Leaf's is green faded to pink.  
Together, we ran towards the beach.

" Hey Ginger, Red, Diva, Leaf. " Gary grinned.  
" Yo Playboy, Prettyboy, Ashy-boy and Emoboy, " Leaf replied calmly.  
Gary glared at her, and they both stared at each other, you can see the sparks between them.

" Okay... Hey you got your surf boards! Let's surf then! " Ash cried, jumping happily, breaking the awkward silence. Everyone agreed.  
Misty immediately jumped into the ocean.  
She stood on her surf board and rode the waves. Her waves are bigger than the others, but I could see her eyes glowing a little, her hands raised. She is probably pulling the water higher.

We dived into the water too, having the time of our lives.

BANG!

The sound of a gunshot rang throughout our ears.  
The boys stiffened up.  
I looked up the beach and saw a guy in a uniform, with a big red ' E '.  
I groaned.

" Pauly! "  
" Ashy! "  
" Mr Drew! "  
" Gary! "

4 girls came running towards us.  
I groaned. Again.  
Great timing.

" Guys we gotta go! " May cried, running away.  
" Huh, look at those losers run. What a bunch of scaredy cats. " I heard Ursula muttered. Growling, I froze the ground below her.

" EEEEK! "

Cackling, I ran away, leaving Ursula on the ground. Slipped on my ice.

**Gary's POV**

Oh no! That must be the new team! I tried to follow the girls but these darn Lily girl is holding me!

" Let go! " I snapped at her.  
" But Gary! Wouldn't you want to hang out with me? " Her lips started to quiver. Ugh! I hate seeing girls cry! Giving up, I gave the girls one last glance...

**Ooooh cliffy. What could happen next? You'll have to find out! **

**Review! ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chappie 3!**

**Gary: Leafy wanna go out? **

**Leaf: Uh... No...?**

**Me+everyone else: HOW COULD YOU REJECT HIM?!**

**Me: Sure he is jerky, arrogant, self-centered, playboy...**

**Gary: Hey I'm right here!**

**Me: * smacks him with Misty's mallet * I'm not finished! Anyway, he is still a sorta nice and caring and serious boy when he wants to. **

**Gary: Ouch... I don't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment...**

**Me: Anyway on with the story! **

**Leaf's POV**

" Stop right there! " I cried.

" Who are you? " The man sneered, pointing his gun away from the people, towards us.

" Some little missies trying to stop me? Well I doubt you weak little things can't pull anything off! "  
" Don't you DARE insult me or my sisters. " Misty growled. " I can insult you all I like. Team Eternity will bring all those who defy us down for good! And I will be watching you all suffer, laughing at you petty littl- OOF! "  
I looked around in shock. Misty, red in face, swung a kick towards the guy's stomach, causing him to fly to the wall, landing in a sickening crack. Well looks like her fighting powers striked. People around gasped in shock.

" So that is the new team's name! We are going to take you down! " May cried. " Grr... you must be those girls the Bosses are always talking about. We will get you! " He cried before wincing in pain.  
" So more than 1 leader. Let me guess. Cyrus. " Dawn said monotonously.  
" Maxie. "  
" Archie. "  
" Giovanni. "  
Each of us said.  
The guy's eyes grew big. Gritting his teeth, he took out a black box thing and mumbled into it.  
" I found the girls... send recruits over... "  
Misty snatched the walkie-talkie and stomped on it. Soon, a black jet came and grunts hop out.  
People around us scattered, frightened out of their wits. Children are crying and adults are running away.  
_' We have to go somewhere where there is no one around! We can't get anyone hurt! '_ I told my sisters.  
_' Agreed. '_  
We ran towards a nearby forest, passing the beach.  
I saw the slutty girls pulling the boys. The boys look kinda uncomfortable. I saw Lily pulling Gary's sleeves, pouting. Frowning, I ran off.  
I do not like him. I mean, I just met him. Sure he seems nice and friendly and cute... Wait. No. I shook my head to get rid of the thought.

We went into a clearing, as the grunts followed behind us, panting. They took out laser guns and started shooting us. We deflected the lasers easily.  
I breathed in, gathering the energy in my palm, and shot it at the ground. The ground rumbled as plants with big thorns emerged, winding its way around the grunts, trapping them. The grunts looked around terrified, and took out their Pokemon. Different kinds of Pokemon appeared. But something is different... They have a dark sense of aura. I can feel it.  
" Muahahaha! These Pokemon are generated from our scientists! They go through a machine, and voila! Mean, powerful and all under our control! " The guy laughed.  
" You can't! The Pokemon are precious! How dare you change them into such dark beasts! " May cried. She then stood still, fist curled. Suddenly, she looked up, eyes tinted with deep red. Her eyes turned completely red and she had an expressionless face. She raised her hands and pointed at the grunts and the guy. The ground around them exploded in fire, causing them to yell and panic.  
" May calm down! " Misty cried.  
Oh no. I took a step back.  
Once anyone of us goes out of control, we would destroy anything in our path.

" Girls! You okay? " We looked around. The boys! They ran towards us. There was fire burning everywhere. They must not know about our powers. They will think that we are freaks, and it would destroy this friendship.  
I hit May hard on the back, to try and stop her from firing fireballs and she fell... on Drew.  
Their noses were inches apart, and May started calming down. Her eyes went back to her usual sapphire coloured eyes. She blinked, then realised she was on Drew.

" Eek! W-what?! " She shrieked.

Everyone, seeing that everything was alright, doubled over with laughter. Except the two blushing teens.

" Uh... May? Could you get off me? " Drew muttered.

" Oh... sorry! " May realised how awkward their position is - Drew lying on the ground with her on top - and quickly scrambled off, her face different shades of red.

We turned towards the grunts.  
" We will get you girls! We will get the Space Pearl and Time Diamond! I, Cro, will take you guys down! "  
" Uh huh. " I snickered, giving him a kick to the stomach.  
" Let's go. "  
" Grr... I didn't know you girls... have such... po- " I saw Dawn glaring at him. She must have used her psychic to shut him up.

_' Great work Dawn. We cannot let the boys know we have powers. No one must know. '_ Misty said.  
_'_

_I know. They will think we are freaks. We have to keep our identity a secret. Now, what are we going to do the the boys? '_ Dawn asked.

_' Did they heard what that guy, Cro said about the Space Pearl and Time Diamond? '_ I asked. We turned to the boys. Drew is still red in the face They are whispering about something. I stared at them suspiciously. What are they talking about...  
What if they saw? We will seriously have some explaining to do.

**Gary's POV**

" Dude! Dawn is your target! Have you been hanging out with May? " I asked.

" N-no! " he stuttered. Ooh. I know.

" Ooh. Does Drewy-Wewy have a little bitty crush? Or is it more than that? " I smirked.

" Does that mean we have to change targets? " Ash blurted out.

" Hey, what did that Cro guy said about the Space Pearl and Time Diamond? " Drew asked.

" " Shut it guys. That Leaf girl is looking at us weirdly. She must not know who we are. We will talk about it later." Paul snapped.

**Meanwhile...**

" Sir, I have found the girls. "  
4 shadowy figures sat around a table.  
" Good. "  
" Where are they then? "  
" We need to end them for good. "  
" I saw them near the beach sir. When I was stealing more jewellery to see if they were related to the Life Gem. They came to stop me. "  
" Then? "  
" They... beat me sir. And the dark Pokemon too. "

BANG!

1 of the figure slammed his fist onto the table.  
" Those girls have caused enough troubles! Along with another four girls! "  
" They are Misty, May, Dawn and Leaf right? "  
" Yes. The other four are still unknown. "  
" We must end this! "  
" You may go. "  
And with that, Cro scuttled away.

**The Next Day Misty's POV **

School again. My first class. Math. Ugh. Math could be challenging and sometimes fun, but most of the time, boring. May have Math for her first class too. Dawn and Leaf have Music. May and I walked into the class, chatting about cute Pokemon.  
" Hey Ginger, Red! "  
_' Gary. '_ We both thought and giggled. I looked at the direction and saw Gary and Ash. We went to sit behind them.  
" Hey Ginger, Red! Wanna come our house today? " Gary asked.  
" Just the two of us...? " May asked.  
" No of course not! You can bring Diva and Leaf along! "  
" Uh... Gary? Why do you call May Red? I thought Red is with the othe-mmpphhh! " What's up with them? What was Ash going to say?  
" Ash you nitwit! It is just a nickname. " Gary hissed, taking his hands away from Ash's mouth.  
" Oh. "

**Gary's POV**

" So this is our house. " Drew said.  
" Amazed or what? " I smirked.  
" Nah just that our house looks like yours. " Misty stated.  
" Hey why do you live together? " I looked at May and sighed.  
" Because we are brothers. Not many people knew that, since we look so different. "  
" Oh! You four are brothers? Guess what, Misty, May, Dawn and I are sisters too! " Leaf said happily.  
" What! " Drew cried. But I knew he was just pretending.  
" Wow. " Ash said.  
" So what do you want to do? " I asked. There was an awkward silence...  
" Lets play Truth or Dare! " " Uh.. Okay? " I plopped down onto the sofa. The others sat on the other sofas I grinned. " May! Truth or Dare? "  
" Uh... " Her eyes looked everywhere. I bet she is debating to say.  
" Truth? "  
" Do you like Pretty boy over here? "  
" Change Dare! Pleaseee! Dare! "  
" Nah you can't change it! " Ash grinned.  
I glanced at my grassheaded brother. He seemed really interested in the ground. Sighing, I gave in to the answer. " Leaf! T or D? " May asked.  
**( A.N: Truth or Dare )**  
" Dare. "  
Hmm She glanced at me evilly. Damn it. She must have chosen a girl to get revenge. I saw her whispering into Leaf's ear. The others looked bored. Leaf then gave a shocked look. Her cute face heated up as she whispered-yelled, " No Way! "  
In the end she sighed and walked towards me. I shifted uneasily as she approached me. Suddenly, she sat down. On my lap. The others looked at us curiously. I bit my lip, not knowing what she was going to do. I stared at her face, cute, beautiful face. Wait... Did I say beautiful?  
Then she lunged forward, her lips on mine. I felt the warmth of her lips and kissed her back, cupping her cheeks. Soon, we got engaged into the long passionate kiss. It was... blissful. Amazing. Nothing like the other girls I had dated. Then slowly, she pulled away. Her faced was really red, I could feel the heat radiating away from her face as she quickly got off and sat down quietly beside May, looking dazed. May stared at us.  
" Well that took longer than I expected. " She muttered.  
Paul just humphed and tossed his Pokeball up and down. Ash made some gagging sound while Drew gave me a knowing smirk.  
" Dude you should see your face. It was like a tomato! " He laughed.  
Misty and Dawn smile at us, cooing at how cute we are. " Uh... anyway... Misty T or D? " Leaf asked. I could still see the hint of red on her cheeks.  
" Dare. "  
" I dare you to stay in a room for 20 minutes with a Caterpie, Wurple, Weedle and Spinarak. No Pokemon allowed. " Misty shrieked in horror.  
" N-no! Please anything but that! " Leaf wouldn't budge.  
" Fine... can I at least have Azurill? " She pleaded. Leaf agreed to this. We quickly shoved her into the room.  
" Is she scared of bug Pokemon? " Ash asked. All the girls nodded their heads.

20 Minutes later...

We noticed water starting to leak out of the door.  
The girls swung open the door, and saw the room, drenched. There were water all over the wall. Some frozened. The bug Pokemon huddled in a corner, Misty and Azurill in the other. She was shivering.  
Worried, Leaf grabbed Misty and muttered something. Misty nodded her head then shivered, muttering stuff about ' Evil creepy monster bugs that is going to get her. '

Leaf's POV

I wanted to scare Misty after that dare to get my mind off it. But I can't believe that she would flood the whole room. Geez. Her fears of Bug Types should have been gone by now. My fear of Bird Pokemon are gone.  
I agreed on letting her have Azurill as I knew that Azurill only knows Tackle and Bubble. I hope that the boys thought that Azurill did this mess.  
" Ow! " I screamed, as I felt a sharp smack on my head.  
" Never, " Misty shivered, " Ever do that again. "  
" Ash. "  
" Umm... Truth. "  
" Are you always that dense? " She thought for a while before saying.  
" Hey! No I am not dense of course. I do not think highly of myself unlike Gare-bear and Pretty-Boy here as their ego could be big enough to covered the entire world, let alone the planet. I like being dumb as that way it would be much fun to actually enjoy the world and make people enjoy my presence. Or getting them annoyed. I can perfectly understand what you are saying. " Everyone gaped at him. Yes everyone. Even his brothers.  
" What have you done with the real Ash...? " Gary asked slowly. Ash glared at him and looked offended.  
" Shut it Playboy. Now Drew. "  
Drew panicked.

**Normal POV**

Truth could get him to admit something while Dare could be something crazy. He rather not confess to May. Not that he like her. What could Ash do?  
" Dare. "  
" Hmm... I dare you to pull a raspberry everytime you see a fangirl or those annoying Melody, Brianna, Ursula and Lily! " Drew groaned. He is going to get himself embarrassed. The girls giggled.  
" Paul. "  
" Truth. "  
The greenhaired boy thought a while.  
" What is your most embarrassing secret? "

" Well...? "  
" I... kissed a girl when I was 4. "  
" WHAT?! "  
" Who was it? Why didn't you tell us?! " The boys shouted.  
" I can't remember her okay?! It was when we were... we were... uh...  
I can't remember her okay. All I could remember was her eyes. Her cobalt blue eyes. "  
All the boys looked at the girls. Aqua... Emerald... Sapphire... Cobalt.  
Cobalt. Paul shooked his head and sat down. The girls glanced at each other, confused. Especially Dawn. Paul stared at her the longest.

" Dawn. "  
" Oh! Dare! No truth! No Dare! Argh, truth! Wait no Dare! " She hurried.  
" Make up your mind troublesome. "  
" Yes Dare! Dare! "  
The plumheaded boy just sat on the sofa, arms crossed.  
" I dare you to dye your hair green. Temporarily. For the whole day today. "  
" WHAT?! ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?! DO YOU WANT TO DIE?! DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE?! I WILL BE SO HUMILIATED! "  
" Dawn. You must do it. We all did! " Misty glared.  
" Except for May. She got let off easily. " Dawn muttered.  
" What did you say? " May asked sweetly, yet threatening. Dawn stomped into the bathroom.  
" Does she have a green hair dyer with her...? " Drew asked.

**10 minutes later...**

" LOOK AT ME! I AM A FREAK! MY HAIR IS GREEN! GREEN! " A now green haired girl ran into the room. Screaming at the top of her lungs.  
" Hey! MY hair is green! " Drew yelled, offended. He unconsciously ran his hand through his hair. " You're glad that I do not have to go to school like this. Or. You. Will. Be. Dead. " Dawn hissed, a dark aura rising from her.  
The boys gulped and nodded their heads meekly. The rest of the day went by quickly, with Dawn hogging the bathroom to wash her ' hideous ' hair. Which made Drew complain.

**WOOHOO! Exams are over~ Finally. Now waiting for the next one to come... **

**Anyway. Thx for those who reviewed! **


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is Chapter 4! Okay so take note, in the first chapter, I mentioned Brandon right? Well ignore that. It was suppose to be Riley. And sorry for the few grammer and spelling mistakes! Heh. **

**Disclaimer: Aquara0323 does not own Pokemon! If I did, the whole gang will travel together, like, Misty, May, Dawn, Leaf, Ash, Drew, Paul, Gary, Brock and Max. **

**On with the story!**

**Paul's POV **

Cobalt...cobalt...how... I paced around my room, the innocent cobalt eyes still in my mind. Her name. I couldn't remember her name. Only cobalt colour eyes. Strong. Pure. Innocent. I tugged my hair, wincing at the slight pain. It couldn't be her. Not Troublesome. It couldn't be such a coincidence.

**Flashback ( Normal POV. For the flashback only! ) **

_" Paulie~ " _  
_" Don't cwall me Paulie. It's Paul! " A younger version of the purple haired boy whined. _  
_The two kids sat under a tree, a misty lake in front of them. _  
_" Bwut I want to. " _  
_" Then cwan't you chwange it? " _  
_" Fine... Paulie Bear! " _  
_Beep! Beep! Beep! _  
_" Uh oh. The bad people are coming. It's time for us to go to slweep. You have to go back and find your swisters! " _  
_" Okie Paulie Bear. " And with that, she pecked him on the lips. A light and quick peck. And she ran away to the building, giggling. Sighing, he went back to his own room, where all his brothers were waiting for him. They knew they were not allowed to go out. But still, being the mischievous boys they were, they went out to meet the girls, their only friends. _

**End of flashback**

I wished that I could find her...  
I flicked my hand and the shadows around me darkened.

" Paul? It is time to go to class. " Drew poked his head around my door. I grunted and got ready to leave.  
" OMG! IT'S DREW, GARY, PAUL AND ASH! "  
I glared at the girl who had screamed that and she shrunked away with fear. But the other girls did not seem to be effected.  
" DREW ASK ME OUT! "  
" GARY YOU ARE SO HOT! "  
" ASH YOU ARE SO CUTEEE! "  
" PAUL YOU ARE SO MYSTERIOUS I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW MORE ABOUT YOU! "  
There goes those annoying girls.  
" Mr Drew! " A too high-pitch voice shrilled.  
That Brianna girl went up to Drew and tapped him on the nose.  
" So? Do you boys like your new fanclub? "  
Lily, Melody and Ursula stood behind her smiling. I glared at them detestfully.  
Ash shifted uncomfortably, grabbing our hands and dragging us away.  
" Oof! "  
We turned around the corner and I bumped into someone.  
I lost my balance and fell to the ground. I closed my eyes as I felt the person who bumped into me fall on me. Then, lips met lips. I felt the tingling feeling I felt when I kissed the cobalt eyed girl when I was young.  
I opened my eyes and I found myself meeting with... cobalt blue eyes.  
Shocked, the flashback came again and I quickly pushed her off.  
" Troublesome! "  
Dawn got up, face flushed.  
" I-I... I'm so... S-sorry! " She sqeaked.  
" EEEEEEEE! PAUL HOW COULD YOU KISS THAT SLUT?! "  
" SHE SHOULDN'T KISS HIM! I SHOULD! "  
" HE IS MINE! "  
The fangirls shrieked.  
I growled in annoyance.  
" She...is...not...a...slut. " I snarled.  
The fangirls gasps. Mutters of ' Does he like her?! ', ' But I thought he likes me! ' went through them. The shadows around them started to change their shape and the room got darker.  
" Paul... " Gary warned.  
I stomped away, leaving ' Troublesome ' still looking shocked and my brothers following me.  
" Ooh Paul kissed again. " Drew teased. I glared at him, but he just skipped off. How childish could he get? I mean, skipping? We went to class, having the usual schedule.  
After school...  
Nomal POV  
" Hey Gary! Wanna battle? " Ash challenged.  
" Sure why not. "  
" Hey could we battle too? " May suddenly popped in and asked.  
The boys agreed and they started a girls vs boys battle.  
" Girls? Let's use our fav combo. " Misty grinned. The girls laughed delightfully.  
" Pokemon Combo! " The girls kissed their pokeball and threw it. Out came 4 Pokemons.  
" Vapooo! "  
" Glacieee! "  
" Leafieee! "  
" Sylvieee! "  
The girls grinned in pride.  
The boys just smiled-except for Paul-and threw their pokeballs.  
" Flarieee! "  
" Umbreee! "  
" Espieee! "  
" Joltieee! "  
The girls and boys glared at each other.  
A Eeveelution battle, they noted.  
*** Brock pops out of no where ***  
" And may the battle begin! "  
" Vaporeon water pulse! " Misty commanded.  
" Glaceon ice beam on Espeon! " May shouted.  
" Leafeon razor leaf! " Leaf yelled.  
" Sylveon swift! " Dawn ordered.

The boys ordered their Eeveelutions to attack too.  
Ash's Flareon did a flamewheel at Leafeon. **( A.N: I wanted him to have Jolteon but since Ash's only electric Pokemon is Pikachu, I would like to keep it that way ) **  
Gary's Umbreon shot a confuse ray, confusing Sylveon, but because of Sylveon's Swift hit it and it's Cute Charm ability got Umbreon infatuated.  
Drew's Espeon shot swift at Glaceon.  
Paul's Jolteon thunderbolt Vaporeon.

**Skip Battle... ( A.N: Sorry Im too lazy to write. And I suck at describing it anyway )**

" And it looks like we have a draw! "  
The trainers scooped up their respective Pokemon, returning them. Except the girls. They carried them in their arms and walked to the boys.  
" Good Battle! " Ash grinned. The girls smiled and nodded. Soon they all went back to their dorms, as Paul said that they have some work to do.

**With the Boys...**

" Guys. I am going to do some research on the Time Diamond and Space Pearl the girls are talking about. " Gary said as he took out his computer. The boys nodded as they turned to whatever they were doing, watching tv, reading a book.

**With the girls...**

" What a great battle! " Dawn sighed, as she flopped on her fluffy pink bed, Sylveon curling up beside her.  
" Yes but we need to find where the Space Pearl is. We have to know where it is to protect it. " Leaf said, frowning.  
" Hmm. Dawn come on. Let's go investigate. " Misty said walking out of the door, but only to have no blue-haired following behind her.  
" Dawn! "  
Dawn whined and curled up in her bed. Groaning, Misty brought May along, as Leaf wanted to do more research on what the Time Diamond and Space Pearl could do. May suggested that they start searching at Cynthia's-the school Principle-office.  
The girls hid in the shadows, sneaking around the office.

_' May. Is there a way to get in? '_  
_' I don't know... '_ May sighed and leaned against the wall, her hands pressing on it. Suddenly, the brick her hand was on moved inwards. There was a slight screeching sound as the wall moved away, revealing a dark secret passage.  
_' May! You did it! '_ Misty grinned happily as she walked into the passage and down the stairs. The two walked down the stairs, bumping into walls or each other sometimes.  
" May! Light this place up! " Misty hissed.  
" But I don't know how to make ligh... oh. Right. "  
Misty shook her head, sighing at her sometimes dumb sister. May created a small ball of flames in her hands, lifting it up to show more stairs and... bugs.  
" HOLY SH-MMPHH! " May covered Misty's mouth, as hundreds of ants crawled around, along with some spiders.  
Misty's voice echoed throughout the passage, creeping them out. Gulping, they walked together closely. Soon, they saw a shimmer of light. It came from a brown wooden door. May walked up and pushed it, but it wouldn't budge.  
It was lock.  
Misty summoned water, and slotted it into the hole. She turned it and the door swung open. The glow was brighter here. The girls were transfixed by the sight before them. There was a crystal clear lake, very serene. It made the girls felt at home and safe. The grass beneath them shimmered lightly. A mist was around the lake. In the middle of the lake, there stood a rock and a tablet on top. In the tablet, stood the grand jewel. It was the jewel, only seen in books and pictures. But it doesn't compare to seeing it in actual.  
The Space Pearl glowed brightly. It was the size of their head, which was quite girls breathed in, as the mist surrounded them, as if it wanted to lulled them to sleep.  
Misty stepped forward into the lake, her feet make a ripple on the still surface. She felt at peace, happy and at home. May stood at the bank, as if afraid that she would spoil the whole thing if she moved. Misty reached out to touch the Pearl. Her hand got nearer and nearer.  
" Aha! So this is it! " A voice cackled. Misty withdraw her hand and turned around in shocked.  
" The precious Space Pearl! I got it without any problems at all! I knew you girls were a great help. Even though you are the enemy. "

" Who are you! " May demanded, recovering from the shock.  
Evil laughter was heard as the shadow of the person moved around. Misty and May stood on their guards.  
" Well! Might as well tell you. I am, a commander in Team Eternity. Ya see, only people with a pure hearts can enter here. You two, apparently, have a pure heart, so you are allowed here with no traps. But I, on the other hand, " the person sniffed, " Do not. So, the only way to get here is, one, blow this place up, or two, get in successfully without the idiots knowing. And I did. "  
The girls gritted their teeth as they stood firmly in front of the Space Pearl.  
" Alright then if you want it that way, attack. " A Hitmonchan came out an punched. Misty immediately created a water wall to block the fire punch.  
" Ah! So you are THOSE girls. Boss told me that there are eight of ya. 4 with powers, 4 nada. Though I heard that they have some abilities... " May shot a fire ball at her, but she swiftly dodged it. Misty charged at her, but tripped over when something pulled at her feet. She landed in a heap on the floor.  
" HAHAHA! You are so careless! My Gengar jumped into the shadow, " she started.  
" And tripped Misty! " May whispered. " Bingo! "  
" Ah well, no matter. I will take my leave now! Toodles! " The shadow bended down the came back up and dissappeared. May rushed forward and helped a groaning Misty. Her eyes were closed as she tossed around, gasping painfully and then laying still.  
" Hypnosis. " May notified, grabbing on to Misty. She then noticed a note beside her.

_" Dear Girls,_  
_As you can see, my Gengar is very powerful. It is giving your little friend here a heavy nightmare. So take care~ "_

Gritting here teeth, she took in a deep breath and hope she doesn't hurt her sister too much. She let out a small electric shock, which jolted Misty awake. Misty jerked upright, panting, her eyes had a hint of fear.  
" W-where is he? I n-need him. Ah... " sweat dripped down her face.  
" Shh... Calm down. Sweetie let's go, we need to te- "  
Beep!  
Looking down on their watch, Misty and May tap the screen and a hologram of Norman appeared.  
" Girls, I have a mission for you. You are to infiltrate Team Eternity's headquarters in an unknown island between Kanto, Hoen, Sinnoh. It is a very starge island. You are to steal as much information as you can. Please be careful girls. Over. " And with that, the hologram of Norman faded away.  
" Let's go. " Misty said as she standed up.  
" Oh no you don't. You are staying right here to rest. We will do it tomorrow. " May ordered. The girls went back to their dorm, meeting up with a worried Leaf and Dawn. Misty was tired so she went to sleep. May found out that she singed a small part of her shoulder, just a small gash. It was bleeding a little but the blood had dried out. The girls went to sleep, deciding that tomorrow night is the best time to go.

**With Norman...**

" I need your help. Please ask your boys to help my girls. They are going to need extra protection for this mission. Thank you, my friend. " Norman set his phone down and sighed He knew the girls would do things tomorrow as knowing them, they are too lazy and would rather prepare first. Unless it was an emergency, they will wait till that next day.

**With the boys... **

" Gary. Did you find anything? " Paul asked.  
Gary nodded his head and showed the boys what he had found.  
" The Space Pearl, is created by Palkia itself. It has the power to control space too. The Space Pearl is not popular no one can figure out and information about it. It is held at a school, guarded by an Pokemon Champion. "  
" The Time Diamond, is created by Dialga itself. It has the power to control time too. The Time Diamond is not popular no one can figure out and information about it. It is held at a school, guarded by an Pokemon Champion. "  
" They are the same. " Drew stated.  
" Yes, as it was very hard finding these information. I found it once, but when I tried again, they said that there was no such thing. It is very strange. Oh and I found these. " Gary frowned. "

**" 6 stones rule the world**  
**Made by their masters some above**  
**16 people chosen by Destiny**  
**8 with outmost Ability **  
**Soon the stones will fall **  
**Into the wrong hands of all **  
**The 16 must put a stop to this**  
**For evil destroy as it is**  
**They will suffer pain and distraction **  
**Fail, the world will face destruction "**

" What the heck... " Ash mumbled.  
" Well 8 of them with abilities could be us and the girls. " Drew suggested.  
" Could be. " Paul pointed out.  
Crash!  
The boys jumped.  
" What was that? " Gary asked, bewildered.  
" I think it came from Cynthia's office! Let's go! "  
The boys hurried to Cynthia's office, counting on Paul to pull the shadows to them to hide them.  
When they reached, they saw a shadowy figure coming out of a passage which they had not noticed before. Curious, they went in and hid when they heard people talking.  
" Girls... mission... infiltrate...Team Eternity's... unknown island...Kanto, Hoen, Sinnoh... strange island... steal information... careful girls... Over. " They heard. They pressed themself against the wall.  
Two people came out into the light and it was... Misty and May. They both looked battered. May looked a bit bruised while Misty looked tired. The girls went out, the boys following them till they reached the girls' dorm.  
" What do you think happened? " Drew whispered worryingly. No one answered him.  
The boys went back to their dorm.  
Ring!  
" Boys, you are to protect the girls. They are going on a mission. Wear disguises so they would not recognise you. You will meet with them tomorrow night. Over. " Riley said through the phone.  
The boys climbed into the bed, each wondering what will happen.  
' I hope Troublesome is okay... ' Paul found himself thinking before falling asleep.

**Okay! So as you can see, my rhyming sucks. Please review! ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright! Chapter 5! WooHoo! **

**Misty: Ugh... Stupid Gengar.**

**Gengar: ' ****_Hey!_**** '**

**Misty: Not you! That particular Gengar!**

**Me: Umm... Misty? Who are you talkng to? **

**Misty: * points * That!**

**Me: * Stares at blank space* There is nothing. **

**Misty: * blinks * He's gone. **

**Me: Uh huh... anyway Aquara0323 doesn't own Pokemon. Begin!**

**Normal POV**

" Wake up Misty! "  
Misty groaned, tossing around.  
" Come on! Today is Friday! We got to go for class! " Leaf cried.  
" Wha?! I'm up! " Misty jumped up and dressed up. They went down to take their breakfast.  
" Hey Misty, Leaf! " May and Dawn exclaimed happily. They were already eating.  
" Hello girls, airhead. " Drew came and greeted.  
" Why you! " May growled.  
" Hey airhead, what happened to your arm? " Drew asked, staring at the gash on her arm.  
" I...uh... ya see... "  
" She fell down yesterday night! " Dawn hurried.  
" H-hey! "  
" Oh. " Drew replied.  
" Hey Misty, are you alright? " Gary looked at Misty worriedly.  
" Yeah I guess... " She sighed. Her head pounded as everything around went a little dizzy. She still did not know what that Gengar did. Soon, they split up and went to their own classes.

**With Misty and Ash... **

The pair, having the same Science class, went together.  
" Ah! " Misty tripped over someone's stuck out foot. She braced herself for the impact with the floor but it never came. Her clenched eyes peeked open, seeing Ash's hat drooping forward.  
_' He looks cute. '_ Misty thought. She noticed that Ash face was a little red when she realised how close their faces were.  
" Y-you okay? " He asked. Misty nodded, feeling herself heating up too. In the corner of her eye, she noticed Melody growling and stamping her feet.  
_' Hmph. In your face sucker. '_ she thought.  
_' In whose face? '_ Came May's thought.  
_' Nothing! '_  
_' Ooh... Hey girls, I heard Misty saying someone's cute! '_ Dawn cooed.  
_' Who's that! Tell me! '_ Leaf joined in. Misty growled and scowled in annoyance.  
" Hey Mist, what's with the face? " Ash looked at her weirdly, " Did I do something wrong? "  
Misty felt a little tingly.  
" Why did you call me that? "  
" Huh? Oh! Mist! Do you mind if I called you that? "  
" Oh! No! No! Just... nevermind. " Misty's face turned crimson red. They continued to class.

**With Leaf and Gary... **

" Ooh! I just love Dance class, don't you think? If fact, I bet that you don't know that Misty, May, Dawn and I are great dancers and singers! " Leaf exclaimed happily.  
" Hmm... then why don't you show me? " Gary asked cockily.  
" Nope! Wait till the class start, then maybe you might see! "

**With May and Drew... **

" Why are you following me? "  
" I'm going to English class like you, airhead. " Drew retorted.  
" Oh. " Suddenly, something red flew towards her. She yelped and the thing immediately became hot red. Realising that she accidentally set the thing on fire, she stomped on it so it will go out. She noticed that the thing was a rose. Well, a blackened rose now. She stared at Drew, who stared back in shock.  
" Uh... Well... Where did that lightning come from. I swore I saw the lights flashed before the rose set on fire. " May said, pretending to be shocked. " Yeah... " Drew said, clearly not believing her. The two walked to the classroom in awkward silence.

**With Dawn and Paul...**

" Uh... Paul...? "  
" Paul. "  
" Paul! "  
" Paulie answer me! " Dawn then smacked her mouth. Paul just stood still, shocked.  
" Don't. Ever. Call. Me. That. " He stalked off.  
" Wha? Why not? "  
" Cos only 1 person in this world who can call me that. I don't even know if she is alive. "  
" She? Then what about Ursula? " The shadows around them darkened, but none of them noticed.  
" She. And that slut is so annoying. She won't listen. " He growled. The two walked to class in silence.

**Skip classes to the last class...**

" Hey! Looks like we all are in this class! " Gary grinned.  
" Yes and I am your teacher. Along with this beautiful Suzy! " Brock exclaimed.  
" Brock?! I thought that you are a student! " Ash yelled.  
" Well I'm a teacher. Now to start this lesson, please pair yourself up! " Misty paired with Dawn, May with Leaf, Ash with Paul and Gary with Drew.  
Unfortunately, the annoying girls were there too. Lily paired with Brianna and Ursula with Melody.

" Okay! Now this breeding class only have 1 assignment this term. And it is a hard one. You are to choose a Pokemon egg that you feel most comfortable with and take care of it till it hatched. " Suzy said.  
The class became filled with whispers.  
" Do we get to keep them? " Brianna asked.  
" If you want, yes. Each of you will get an egg. You will come up in pairs when we called you. " Brock said. Soon, incubators with eggs arrived and the class discussed about it excitedly. Misty and May, having taken care of eggs when they were young, are very excited.  
The first egg Misty had taken care of was a Togepi, which evolved into a Togetic and is now at Norman's pokemon secretary, where all their Pokemon are kept. The second one, Azurill, was also kept there. But the last one, Eevee, which is now a Vaporeon, is with her. May helped to take care of her Eevee, and Leaf's and Dawn's Eevee. Norman wanted to suprise Dawn and Leaf with the Eevees.

" Misty and Dawn! " The two girls went up, excited. " Some of these Pokemon may be Shiny, some may be Rare so it depends on your luck. "  
This riled the class up more. Misty and Dawn walked around, looking at all the eggs. Misty could tell which Pokemon is going to be which. But only the common ones like Vulpix, Azurill, Pidgey, etc. Misty came across a white and blue egg. Thinking it is good, she picked it up and went to her seat. Dawn looked around and spotted a purple and yellowish egg. She picked it up and went to her seat.  
Ash and Paul went up. Ash chose and orange with black stripes egg and Paul chose an purple with black egg. Melody and Ursula went up. Melody picked a white, blue, yellow, green and black egg. Ursula picked a greyish colour egg. Drew picked a red and dark grey egg. Gary picked a black and white egg. May picked a blue and black egg. Leaf picked a green and brown egg. Lily picked a dark green and light green egg. Brianna picked a yellow and brown egg.  
After everyone else chose their egg, Brock started. " Okay. Everyone please gently take care of your Pokemon eggs. When your Pokemon hatch, we will test out which is the healthiest Pokemon. Now class dismiss. "  
Everyone was very excited as they went back to their dorm. Except for some.  
" Hey Mr Drewww! Look at our Pokemon eggs! Won't we be the greatest mummy and daddy for them? We could take care of them together! " Drew shifted and quickly walked away. But Brianna followed. Annoyed, he made an illusion of himself, which Brianna followed and talked to. He quickly slipped back to the others.  
" Hey! Drew! " May came running to him. " Why are you here? I just saw you chatting with Brianna and now you are here. I didn't even see you walking through the door! " The boys glared at Drew as Drew stood there helplessly.  
" Ah... umm... I ran in before you came? " Drew tried.  
" Uh huh... " May nodded her head slowly.  
" Guys, wanna hang out on Saturday and Sunday? " Leaf asked shyly.  
" Yeah! Sleepover! Like on Saturday you all sleep over at our dorm and Sunday at yours! " Dawn suggested happily.  
" Sure. " Gary said lazily.

The girls went back to the dorm. The girls went back to the dorm and started doing their homework. Each of their Pokemon eggs were beside them.  
Misty took out her egg from the incubator and started cradling it and using a cloth to clean it. May did the same. Leaf and Dawn had no idea what to do so they just followed their sisters.  
" I'm going to go out to walk guys! " Dawn shouted, after a while.  
" Alright. Be careful! " Misty shouted.  
" We are not guys! " Leaf yelled.

**Dawn's POV**

I chuckled as I took my pink scarf and walked out. I walked around the city, the park, singing along. It was already evening.  
I decided to go to the beach, before going back to the dorm. I reached the beach, and sat down on the soft sand. Laughing, I made sure the no one was around and looking before use my psychic powers to throw the sand into the air. Suddenly, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. A dark figure sitting on a flat rock. I don't know why, but it got me really curious. I walked closer and realised who it was.  
Paul!  
My eyes widened as I heard him snuffling. He was looking up, at the dark grey sky. Quietly, I sneaked up to him and sat beside him. He didn't seem to have heard me.  
" Paul..? "  
He looked startled as he faced me. I could see dried up tears on his face, his eyes a bit red and puffy. Paul. The always so cold one. Crying?! I couldn't believe it.  
" Go...away. " He muttered croakily.  
" No. What's wrong? "  
" I... I have a friend. She was always so... hyper. And cheer me up when I am sad. B-but. I met her when I was... I forgot. We would meet up at the lakeside and talk. So that they would not catch us. But... she helped me get away. She stayed. "  
I was shocked. Suddenly, I got a flashback.

**_Flashback..._**

_" Dawn! " _  
_" No! You go! You have to go or they will get you! " I screamed. _  
_" But... Can't you follow me? " He asked. _  
_" No... I can't. You have to go! Torterra, keep him safe. " The giant tortoise nodded his head as he slowly ran off with him. I could see 3 more Pokemon following him. A Charizard, a Blastoise and a Flygon. _  
_" Dawn! " I heard him scream. _

_**End of flashback**_

" Oh. I-I'm sorry. "  
" I don't need your sympathy! " He growled.  
" Well I am trying to be nice to you but look, you just had to shout at me don't you?! Well, thank you very much! I shouldn't have came anyway! " I shouted before stomping off. How dare he?!

Suddenly, someone grabbed my hand.  
" Wait. " I gave a yelp as I was pulled into someone.  
" I'm... Sorry... " Paul whispered. His arms were around me. I sighed, burying my face into his shirt. We stood there hugging each other, when I suddenly remembered something.  
" Shoot! The mission! " I blurted out.  
" What mission? " Paul asked. His eyes were widened too.  
" Nothing! I got to go! " I scrambled away. I went back to our dorm, seeing May, Misty and Leaf tapping their foot. They were already dressed in their spy uniforms. I quickly went to dress too. I wore a dark purple suit, which fits perfectly. It is elastic to that we could stretch and be comfortable. Misty wore dark blue, Leaf dark green and May dark red. We jumped into a waiting limousine. Beep!  
Our watches beeped.  
The hologram of Norman popped out and said, " Girls, this is a very dangerous mission. I have assigned 4 boys to help you. You will meet them at the jet. Over. "  
" Right. " Leaf said to her watch as the limousine sped off.

**Leaf's POV**

We waited at the jet, sitting on the seats and chatting with each other. Suddenly, the door opened and in came in four boys. They looked familiar, but I don't think that I had met them before.  
" Hey girls. " The first boy said. He have spiky dark blue hair. His eyes is chesnut colour. He looked like a flirt. The second one, is a boy also with a spiky hair, but instead of blue, his hair is red. His eyes are yellow, which shoned with playfulness.  
The third boy have blond hair, which he flipped the bangs out of his face. Hmm. That's what Drew did. His sapphire eyes glinted cheekily.  
The last boy has black hair, his red eyes pretty much scaring everyone.  
" I'm Tech. " The first boy said.  
" Lightning! " The second one exclaimed.  
" Multi here. " The third one stated.  
" Shadow. " The last one grumbled.  
" What kind of names are that? " May asked.

**Drew's POV **

I growled at Airhead's question. She is so stupid sometimes. We are actually named by our powers. More or less. That is our Codename anyway. I am Multi as my illusions could create multiples of everything.  
Ash is Lightning since he could run in lightning fast speed.  
Gary is Tech, since he is good with the technology and most likely the smartest one here.  
Paul is Shadow, obviously, because of his power of shadows.  
The jet took off and we discussed about what to do.

**Leaf's POV, again **

" Alright! What do you guys do? "  
" Well... " Multi said. He looked at Shadow, who shooked his head.  
" I am a very fast runner and I could tell when someone is coming. " Lightning said. I nodded.  
" I am very good with computers. " Tech said.  
" I am good at persuading people into stuff. " Multi said.  
" Strong. " Shadow grunted. Wow, he behaves a lot like Paul.  
" We know you have powers. You don't have to hide. " Multi spoked calmly.  
" Who told you that? " Misty demanded.  
" Your dad. "  
" If our dad trusts you, then I guess we could. " Dawn replied.  
" Tech, you and Dawn will get as much information you can from the computers. Do it as fast as you can. Lightning and May, you will distract the enemy. Shadow and Misty, try and sneak around to see if there are anything that would be useful. Multi and I will disable the security and stay on guard outside, or see if Multi here can persuade some people to give us some useful password or entry. Got it? " I explained. Everyone nodded their heads.  
_" We have reached the destination. Prepare to jump. "_ The pilot's voice rung out.  
" Alright let's do this! " Lightning cheered as we took our parachutes and jump down.

**Mission Begin.**

**Hmm... I wonder what Pokemon will come from the eggs. You just have to guess then! Let's see who guessed correctly. Okay! I will try to update at least every two to three days if I am not busy since it is the Holidays. Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! **

**May: Hellooooo**

**Me: Hi? **

**May: * shocks Drew * **

**Drew: * smoking * What did you do that for? * cough ***

**May: No reason**

**Me: Okay... Aquara0323 does n-**

**May: * pushes me * not own Pokemon a-**

**Drew: * pushes May * and the parts of the song lyrics.**

**May: Hey! I'm supposed to say tha-**

**Me: * interrupts * Let the story begin! * squabbles with May and Drew * **

**Normal POV **

Two figures landed on the ground first, slipping around and knocking out some guards. The brunette summoned leaves to boost them to the cameras and disable them. They grabbed a few key cards and signaled the rest to come. The rest of the gang took the key cards and went to their places. Dawn used her psychic to see through the walls and locate the information room with Gary following carefully behind. Misty and Paul slipped in quietly, Ash and May distracting the other guards.

**With Misty and Paul... **

_' Shadow! Lookout! '_ Misty pushed Paul behind before he could take another step closer.

" Shh! " Paul hissed, glaring at the red head.

_' Relax. I'm not even talking. I am just communicating with you through my mind. Like, telepathy. '_

" Then how do I answer back? " Paul whispered, interested.  
_' You just think of me and think something. But it usually works best with those whom you trust. '_  
Paul tooked a deep breath in and started. _' Misty. Can you hear me? '_  
_' __Yep! You got it dude! '_

_'__ Great. '_

_' I will tell my sisters to teach the other boys to do this. It's much easier. But be careful, whatever you think unconsciously to someone, they will hear it. So usually, this ' network ' only include of me, Dawn, May and Leaf. But now you people can chat here too. Anyway, I stopped you because there are lasers in front. You touch them, the alarms ring, and we are dead. '_

Paul nodded, carefully stepping through the laser beams. Misty followed behind.  
_' Girls, teach the boys you are with how to telepath. Shadow here could already do it. It's much easier. '_ Shadow could hear Misty think.

_' Alright. '_ He heard the three of them answer.  
_' Stop. '_ Paul ordered Misty.  
He motioned for her to keep quiet and stay still.  
" We will send some... school... Space Pearl shall be... Eternity's... great that... Kit took down... red head... power... weak... nightmares... control... befriend... capture... turn evil... take others... rule the world... "  
Misty paled, after hearing ' Red head '.  
_' What did they do... '_ Paul asked.  
_' Nothing. '_ Misty walked away, but Paul could hear her sniffling slightly.

**With Dawn and Gary... **

_' Tech! I found the information room! '_  
_' Good. '_ Gary had already got the hang of telepathy. They opened the door, Dawn putting a glaze of ice on the lenses of the security cameras when they walked in. They went to a computer and on it.  
_' Tech it's your turn. Find the info, download it into this thumb drive. '_ Dawn held up a thumb drive and handed it to Gary. She then leaned on a nearby wall making sure that the cameras are still covered. Gary sat on the chair and started typing. Luckily, there wasn't a need for password.  
" Some security they have. " He scoffed. He opened a file and started looking through it. To his suprise, he found files on the girls.  
" Huh? "  
" What is it? What... Are they stalkers?! " Dawn cried.  
" Shh! " He found some files of himself and his brothers too. Well, Gary, Ash, Drew and Paul. Not Tech, Lightning, Multi and Shadow fortunately. They read the files in each girls.  
Each files contained information of them, where they came from, what powers they had, what they looked like, who their parents were...  
Seeing the ' parents ', Dawn rushed foward and clicked.  
It showed a picture of a man and woman, but their picture was blurred. Under that, the word " Killed " was placed.  
Tears sprung into her eyes as she flopped onto the floor, sobbing. Gary, not used to girls crying, awkwardly laid his hand on her shoulder, telling her to calm down. He then went to looked at his file, and went to the ' Parents '. It turned out to be the same as Dawn's. He sat down, biting his lips. Quickly, he downloaded everything he could find in the computer. Dawn sniffled, tears still running down her face.

**With May and Ash...**

" Try to get me! " Ash ran around five guards, at lightning speed, happily teasing them. May had already made some kind of electric force which took their weapons and everything metal on them. While May on the other hand, is happily zapping the guards with small electric shocks, shouting not so loudly.  
" Dance! Dance I say! "  
The guards hopped about pathetically, knocking to each other sometimes.

Leaf and Drew, who are outside and heard everything, shook their heads in exasperation, thinking that they are such kids. The two had warmed up to each other.

_' Misty! Shadow! '_ Leaf ran towards the two who are coming out. But she felt that something was wrong.  
Shadow's arm was on Misty's shoulder and Misty's eyes was a little red.

" Misty! Is something wrong? What happened? " Leaf asked worriedly.  
Paul told her what the people had said. May stunned all the guards as she and Ash came over.

" Guys! " Everyone turned around, as they saw Dawn and Gary.  
" Tech, Dawn! What happened? " Dawn eyes was also red. They could see dried tearstains on her sad face. Gary looked really upset about something.  
" I will tell you later. Or better yet, show you. " Gary grumbled, not wanting to talk about it anymore.  
" Eep! " Everyone turned around and saw a girl with pink hair and red eyes. Her hair was tied in a braid, her eyes had a pink eyeshadow and tinted with evilness. The urge to see more pain.

" Well, well, well, lookie here! Looks like I got a little girly! Ooh! You two! Do you remember me? " She grinned evilly at Misty and May, holding Leaf to her with a gun pointing to her head. Leaf just growled. Misty's aqua orbs widened with fear.

" I hope you got a very good dream, Misty dear. My Gengar was trained and the machine just upgraded. Everything is even more powerful now! We even tried on Lugia! And boy, just my Gengar and Hitmonchan could smash that poor thing! It is now resting in the ocean. I hope it doesn't miss it's precious stone~ " She cackled.

" What stone? " May questioned, frowning at the news.  
" Oh didn't you know? The Soul Silve-Ahh! " A thorny plant hit her from behind, causing her to release Leaf.  
" Run! " Drew shouted. Everyone made a dash for it.  
" Grr... How dare you! Gengar go! "

Misty squeaked in horror.  
" Hmm... You are scared! Gengar grab the red head. " Gengar jumped into the shadows. In a flash, it popped out and tackled Misty to the ground.  
" Let's show everyone another piece of fear shall we? " She grinned. Misty's eyes widened.

" NO! " Misty's eyes glowed blue, her face expressionless. Ginormous glowing waves crashed down on everyone in a slow-mo state as they tried to make a run for it. Her feet glowed as she kicked Gengar off, sending it through the wall.  
She raised her hand and the waves from the ocean swirled around. Dawn immediately put a shield around them, knowing that the whirlpool would be extremely strong, since they were on a small island and the ocean surrounding them. The wind along with the waves was so strong, trees came apart. The whirlpool crashed down with tremendous strength, tearing apart the low buildings. The people who made the buliding must have been smart, since the most important parts are down underground. " Misty calm down! " Dawn screamed. Her shield was slowly fading, though she was holding on.

" Mist! Stop it! " Ash shouted. The waves lowered a bit, but the dust continued to fly. The pink haired girl was no where to be seen.  
" We have to hurt her. " Leaf gritted her teeth.  
" What?! " Ash cried.  
" Knock her out! It is the only way. "  
" No... " He trialed off.  
" Use your instuments. " Paul suddenly said.  
" What?! How did you know?! That would only summon- "  
" I don't care! Do it! " Paul roared. The girls took out their instuments, slowly playing a melody. The waves calmed down, spinning in a spiral before dissapearing, as Misty slowly collasped on the ground.  
" She is tired out. Let her rest. " May ordered.  
" Ugh... Such power... Remember me, Kit. I will destroy you... " Kit fainted.

Doooo!  
Grunts piled out.

" Run! " Ash carried Misty bridal style and started running. They quickly jumped onto the jet hovering above, which flew off. They settled down, sighing in relief. Misty was held at a room with a bed.

" You really care about her huh? " Dawn asked softly, as she spotted Paul sitting aside.  
" No... It's just that, even though it's been such a short time, I felt that she is still like a sister to me. " He sighed running his fingers through his hair.

" Shadow, you are a lot like a boy I know. His name is Paul. He is actually very nice ya know? And I wrote a song for him! Well partly. " Paul, hearing this, blushed crimson red. " Y-you did? "

" Yes. Why? "  
" Nothing. "  
_" We have reach the destination. Please get ready to get off. "_ The pilot's voice rung out.  
" Ugh... I feel like I had used up all my energy... "  
" Misty! " Everyone crowded around her.  
" Wha..? You all are making this awkward. " Misty said.  
" I'm glad you are okay, Mist. " Ash cried. Misty just laughed.  
Everyone boarded off the jet, the girls taking the limousine back to the dorm. The boys waited for a while before taking their sports car. So that the girls would not suspect. Everyone went back to their dorm, falling asleep in an instant.

**The next day with the boys...**

Ash is still sleeping. Paul is out training his Pokemon. Gary is on his bed checking something up on the computer. Drew is taking care of his Pokemon egg.  
Soon, it was afternoon.  
_' Hey everyone get here! '_ Gary thought to Paul, Drew and Ash, who just woke up. Yes, they had gotten use of telepathy and is using it now. The boys crowded around Gary. He looked at them solemnly as he showed them the blurred picture of their parents.  
" This. Is why I was so upset. " The boys stared at the blurred pictures, shocked.  
" This... it can't be... " Drew mumbled.  
" How dare they! " Paul roared.  
" They... are dead... " Ash whispered. Gary showed another document, which he had downloaded into his thumb drive. Gary had downloaded everything onto his thumb drive too. But Dawn's thumb drive has no information about the boys. He wanted to keep themselves a secret. It was a picture of Misty, with a Gengar beside her picture.  
" What does that mean? " Ash asked.  
" They are going to use that Gengar to drive her insane. " Gary muttered. " What? Why? " Drew asked.  
" It seems that Team Eternity wants the girls and us to join them. Misty is already under them. The next one is, " He clicked another folder, " May. " Beside May's picture, there was a Serviper.  
" She is going to get poisoned. I think. All I can suggest is that Team Eternity wants to send Misty insane, or scared, so that she does not have the right mind to think twice when they asks her. For May... I'm not sure. "  
" They got Misty. " Ash gritted his teeth.  
" Unless we destroy that Gengar. " Paul said nonchalantly.  
" We have to protect May! You can see that Misty still can fight it! " Drew protest.  
" Yes they are strong. But if Misty could fight all the nightmares and stuff, she could pull through. We have to protect May. " Paul agreed.  
Ash glanced at the document and noticed something.  
" Hey, below May's picture, they put ' Depression '. What does that mean? "

" Maybe the poison has some depression drug for something. " Gary suggested.  
" Alright no matter what, May cannot be near a Serviper. " Drew smack the table.  
_' At least Dawn and Leaf are still okay... '_ Paul thought.  
_' Yeah. '_ The boys answered. Paul sweatdropped. The thought wasn't meant for them.  
Ringggg!  
Drew went to get the phone. " Hello? Oh Dawn! Oh. Right. I forgot. I will ask the boys to get ready. We will be there in... 20 minutes? Bye! "  
The boys looked at him curiously.  
" Sleepover. " Drew said before rushing to the toilet the change.  
" Shit! " Paul cursed, running too. Soon the boys are ready. They grabbed their Pokemon eggs before running to the girls dorm.

**With the girls... **

The girls were already ready, sitting around, reading books and practicing a little of their powers.  
Ding! Leaf got up to get the door. But when she opened the door, she bursted out with laughter.  
" HAHAHAHA LOOK AT YOU! " The boys are a mess. Their hair are messy, shoes on the wrong foot and looked really stupid carrying the incubator. The others laughed too.  
" Do you even take care of those Pokemon eggs? " May asked.  
" Only me. " Drew beamed with pride.  
" Yeah yeah. Lemme see. " Misty took Drew's egg.  
" Hm. Quite okay. "  
" How do you know? " Ash asked.  
" Cos me and May took care of Pokemon eggs before. "  
The boys passed their Pokemon eggs to May and Misty, who quickly cleaned them and put aside. Dawn and Leaf are starting Just Dance on their WII.  
" Hey Misty, May! Come and dance! " Leaf called out.  
" Coming! "  
" Alright we are going to dance to Hit Me Baby One More Time, Britney Spears. " Dawn cheered. Music started playing.  
The girls started dancing along to the 4 girls on the TV.  
" Woo! 5 stars! " The girls cheered. Each of them got 5 stars.  
" Now it's your turn! " Misty said to the boys.

The boys stood up, choosing What Makes You Beautiful, One Direction. " Don't need make-up, to cover up~ " Drew sang, causing everyone to burst into laughter. Soon the song ended.  
" Ha! " Gary yelled to Paul and Ash, who got 4 stars. Gary and Drew got 5.  
" Paul! Sing... Counting Stars! " Drew yelled.  
" No. "  
" Pweaseee Paul! " Dawn begged.  
Paul groaned and gave in.  
_' Oooh! Dawn, maybe Paul likes you! '_ Misty thought. Somehow, Paul heard it.  
" I do not! " He retorted. Misty stood there, suprised.  
_' Umm... How did he know? '_ She asked.  
_' I don't know. '_ Dawn replied, her face light pink. Paul noticed his mistake and said, " Uh...But Drew! I do not know how to sing! " Gary, Drew and Ash tried to muffle their giggles, seeing Paul flustered.

" Just... hehe... go and... hehe... sing. " Drew laughed.  
" I hate you all sometimes. " Paul grumbled. The girls stood there clueless. The music started.  
" Baby, I've been, I've been losing sleep. Thinking about the things that we could be~ "  
Dawn giggled. His singing is not that bad, she noted. The boys stared at him amused.

" Oh, but I'm not that old. Young, but I'm not that bold~ "  
Soon the song ended.  
" Woooo! " Everyone cheered.  
" Hey Paul, is that your Pokemon egg? " Dawn asked, peering at the side.

" Huh? "

" Oh! It's going to hatch! " Leaf cried. Paul held up his Pokemon egg and stared at it. Everyone crowded around. The Egg started to glow brighter and brighter till the whole room is filled with light... What pokemon is it?

**Ooh. What will it be? You just hafta find out! Let'see who can guess what Pokemon everyone gets correctly! Oh and there is no Novelshipping here ( Misty and Paul ). I just like the girls and the boys to have a sister and brother relationship, other than the ones that are suppose to be in love. Heh.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright my readers, I am now accepting OC's. Just tell me the name, the looks and you can add any interesting facts about that person. Anyway, lets see who the mystery Pokemon is! **

**Ash: I know who it is! It is-mmpphh!**

**Me: Don't tell them! **

**Misty: Yeah Ash. Let them find out.**

**Me: I do not own Pokemon. Only my OCs, Kit and Cro which I randomly come up with. Enjoy!**

**? POV**

I need to get out. I can hear the music. Who's that singing? I kicked my enclosed spacing.  
Kick. Kick kick. Kick kick kick.  
Crack! I heard something cracked. My closed eyes got ready to open. I felt the area around me having more space, so I stretched out.  
" Oooommmyyyyooodddd iiittssssooooo cuteeeee! " I heard. Slowly, I opened my eyes. Bright light surrounded me. When I got focused to the thing in front of me, I saw a... what's it called? Ah, face. Is it? I heard enough in my egg to learn some words. " Noi? " I cocked my head. The face looks like a male. I think I'm a male. Or am I a female? Is this my papa?  
" Ooooh iiittsss aaaaa Nooiiiibbaaaaatttttt "  
Huh? What are they saying? I stared around and stretched my hands. Wait, wings. I flapped it and found myself rising a little bit into the air. I let out a whimper of delight. Suddenly, I crashed into the ground.  
" Noi... "

**Dawn's POV **

The light subsided and I saw a tiny purple bat-like Pokemon.  
" Oh my gosh! It's so cute! " I squealed. I looked at Paul, his face was just...hilarious! I have never seen anything like it! He looks like he is going to smile, but isn't. He face was with amazement, lips twitching. The Pokemon gave the cutest, " Noi? " before flapping its wings, only to crash down onto the table. I giggled.

" It's a Noibat! " Ash smiled. Noibat started flapping it's wings and landed on Paul's shoulder.

" Noi... " It rubbed itself against Paul's face. All of us laughed at the rare scene. Paul slowly raised his hand and gently pet Noibat's head. Noibat flew to Paul's head and cosied there.

" Paul try this, feed it. It may be hungry. " Misty whispered, handing him a bottle.

" Miltank's Milk? " He questioned. Misty nodded and he carefully carried Noibat off his head and onto his lap. He held the baby bottle to Noibat, which Noibat flinched. Paul looked up exasperated.

" Lemme try. " I offered. " Little Noibat, aren't you a cute little one? Yes you are! " I cooed carrying Noibat into my arms. It settled down.  
" Okie now no need to worry okay Noibat? This is food. Yummy! " I held up the bottle. It cocked its head before opening up its little mouth. I slowly passed it to Paul, who nodded and stuck the bottle into Noibat's mouth. Noibat sucked on the bottle slowly, before whining in delight, chugging down the entire bottle's content. It then flew around Misty's head, before flying around Paul and I.

" I guess it wants some more? " Leaf guessed.  
" On it. " Misty ran to the small kitchen place in our dorm. Actually our dorm is not so small. It had a small kitchen beside our living room. There is a staircase the leads to upstairs, where our beds and the toilet are. We have a balcony in our room too.  
Misty came out of the kitchen, holding another bottle and handed it to Paul.

" Why do you have so many bottles of Miltank's milk here? " Drew asked.  
" We just want to be prepared. In case any of our eggs hatch. " May replied.  
" Woo! I beat ya! " We heard Leaf cheered. Apparently Leaf and Gary had started playing Super Smash Bros.  
" Noi! " Noibat flew over to the TV, doing a back-flip before crashing into Gary's face. Gary gave a suprised yelped and Leaf thrashed his character. It flew back to Paul, landing on his head. Everyone laughed at Gary's defeated face.  
" Alright let's play! Who first? " May cheered. Paul, Drew, May and I started first.  
" Let's team up! " Scissors Rock Paper guys! " I suggested.  
" Alright! Rock Paper Scissors Shoot! " May cried. " It looks like I'm with Drew! " I said.  
" I call ourselves Team Belle! " Drew announced.  
" And we are Team Outcry then, sounds okay Paul? "  
" Hn. " Came the answer. Noibat had fallen asleep on Paul's head. You know, it kinda blends in with his hair. Both of them looked so cute together.

" All right let's start! " All of us choose our character. I wanted Pikachu but May got it first so I went with Kirby. It's cute.  
Our character jumped around the screen, smashing each other. In the end, the winner is...  
" Us! "  
And the loser is...  
" Us... "  
" In your face Grasshead! " May cheered.

" Pathetic. " Paul grumbled. Noibat flew to the TV and stared at it in confusion. It tapped the Pikachu character, then Bowser.  
" Noi? " Then it gave out a very deafening sound.  
" Noibatttt! " May screeched, covering her ears.  
" Noibat stop! " Paul ordered.  
Noibat stopped, looking proud.  
" Uh... I guess it is happy because it used its first move? " Drew guessed.  
" My ears! I'm going to be deaf! " Leaf wailed.  
" What move was that? " I asked.  
" Screech. " Ash answered. I pet Noibat on the head and we resumed our game. The next group, Misty, Leaf, Gary and Ash.

" Rock Paper Scissors Shoot! "  
" Team Lucky! "  
" Ok! "  
" Team Ego. "  
" Wait what? Why ego? "  
" Because you have a very, very big ego. "  
" Meanie. "

The game began.  
" Ash, I will definitely beat you! " Gary shouted.  
" No way! Hey Misty! " Ash shouted, seeing is character - which is Lucario since May chose Pikachu - being thrashed by Misty's Link.  
Gary's character, Mewtwo, is being thrashed by Jigglypuff. I laughed.  
" Looks like we won. " Misty smiled.  
" Too bad, Ashy-Boy! " Gary grinned. The last game May and Paul .Vs. Misty and Gary. May and Paul won.

" Wooo! " May cheered. We laughed at her. We sat on the sofa, not knowing what to do.  
" Okay... so what do we do? "  
" Say your favourite types? " The others agreed. I started first.  
" I like all types! Especially psychic, ice and cute types! "  
" There is no such thing as cute types. " Paul snorted.  
" Hmph. To me there is. "  
" I like all types. " Drew said.  
" Same. " Ash, Paul, Gary, May and Leaf agreed.

" Everything except Bug types. " Misty sniffed.  
" I thought you hate flying types. " I pointe out to Leaf. " Umm... I got over it already. " She muttered. Misty let out her Vaporeon and cuddled it.

" What are your strongest Pokemon? " Ash asked.  
" Well. Our starters of course. " Leaf answered.  
" So who are your starters? "  
" Why do you wanna know Drew? "  
" Does it hurt to ask Maple? "  
" Hmph. No. I wish that my Blaziken could just kick your ass. "  
" Ah... So your starter is Blaziken. Mine is Roselia. Though you have already met her. "  
" Mine is Piplup! " I chirped.  
" Piplup? Haven't you evolve it yet? Pathetic. " Suddenly, bright light shone and my Piplup stood there, furious. " Pip! Piplup! Pip pip! " It scolded. I can tell what it's saying. It's saying, " I am not pathetic! You are, you big purple head! " The girls looked at it amused. They could also tell what Piplup is saying. Thud!  
Everyone turned around and saw Drew falling to the ground.  
" Ugh... "  
He didn't get up.  
" Huh? Drew are you ok? "  
" Wa... " The other boys dropped to the ground too. I hurried to Paul and started shaking him.  
" Paul! Paul! Get up! "  
Huh? What's that smell? The world started spinning around me. Thud. Thud. May and Leaf fell. Oh no. This is bad.  
" Ugh... gotta... " Misty had already fallen to her knees. I staggered backwards and landed on the floor. I can feel myself getting woozy. Raising up my hands, I created a shield around myself and Misty who is also trying to keep awake. The rest are on the ground unconscious.  
Sleeping powder! I used the last of my energy to use my psychic power to get the sleeping powder out of the shield.  
" Ugh thanks Dawn... "  
" It's sleeping powder isn't it. " I groaned, rubbing my eyes.  
" I still feel so sleepy... "  
Growling, I froze her. Unintentionally.  
" Dnnn...gittt ee uttt! "  
" Oopsie. " I unfrozed her and she shivered. She then lifted a shaky finger. I turned around and saw what she was pointing at. A Tangrowth...wait. Not just one. Two... three... four. What are they doing here? The first one grabbed Drew and Paul, who was the closest to them. I quickly jumped in and froze it.  
" Argh! " I turned around and saw the others holding May, Leaf, Ash and Gary just did a giga drain on my shield, making my shield push me. Ugh I can't let my shield go. There might still be sleeping powder in the air.  
" Dawn we need a gust of wind. Now. "  
" But I can't- "  
" Now! "  
I gritted my teeth and concentrate on giving a small breeze. I so didn't master the air element.

A small gust of air blew by. I focused somemore and a stronger wind blew.  
" Great Dawn! "  
I made my shield dissappear as the wind blew the sleeping powder away.  
I looked at Misty and she nodded.  
Misty ran towards the Tangrowth, aiming a sharp kick at a Tangrowth. I heard her mutter sorry before trapping it is a bubble. It released Ash and Leaf.

_' Dawn. They have that dark aura. '_  
I growled and froze the one who got out of my ice, along with Drew and Paul. They landed in a heap. Oops.

" Argh! " I hit the ground, feeling a sharp pain on my shoulder. Pokemon couldn't hurt us like this... How can they be so strong? I turned around and flicked my hand, causing icicles to pop from the ground, trapping the Tangrowth that hit me. I glanced at Misty just in time to see her being hit by a vine whip. She winced in pain as I saw a red gash on her leg. Suddenly, I was thrown and landed on the sofa, fortunately. I was then picked up and punched in the guts. I gasp in pain. I feel like a ragdoll, being thrown here and there. I landed on the ground and stood up.  
" I have... ENOUGH! " I screamed, shooting sharp icicles everywhere. Some icicles hit the Tangrowth while some hit the wall and shattered into a million pieces. My hair flapped across my face. The Tangrowth scattered and jumped out of the window. I blew my hair out of my face and collapsed on the floor, my hands giving little support.

" Ugh... what... "  
Paul!  
I scrambled to him," Paul are you alright? "  
His eyes widened as he took in the mess. I can imagine his shock. Waking up seeing the room wet and crushed ice all over the place, furniture some broken and upside down, Misty and I looking messed up and bruised. What a shock. The others started to wake up.

" Oh... my... girls are you okay?! " Leaf and May cried.  
" Ugh... What happened? " Gary groaned.

" Uh... you people fell asleep because of sleeping powder, Dawn and I managed to hold on a little for her to make a shield, 4 Tangrowth came in and tried to kidnap you and... yeah. " Misty sighed.  
" Then what about the ice and water? " Ash blurted out. I glanced at Misty.  
" Uh... we took out our Pokemon and fought? " I hurried. Piplup and Vaporeon are still sleeping. Hopefully they don't point that out.  
_' Good thinking Dawn! '_ I heard Misty thought. The boys nodded and started to fuss about our bruises. Well not really fuss.

Paul helped me get on the sofa, bandaging my shoulder. Gary helped Misty put on some cream on her legs, which had been slashed multiple times by the Tangrowth.  
I heard her yelped and heard Gary calm her in a soothing voice.

" I could have protected you... " I heard Paul murmured. Protect? Why should he protect me? I mean us?  
" Huh? "  
" Nothing. " He grumbled. The others went to clean up the mess. Suprisingly, Noibat is still asleep. I looked at each of them one by one. May and Leaf looked worried. Paul looked angry. Gary... well he is hard to tell the difference from worried and confused. Drew is probably worried about May, since he keeps glancing at her. Ash is... jealous? I guess. He is staring at Misty and Gary, biting his lips.

" We have to find out where those Tangrowth came from. " Ash suddenly broke the silence. His face showed determination. Some of us protested.  
" No. We must find who hur- kidnapped us. Nearly kidnapped us. " He stumbled over his words.  
" Yes we have to. " Everyone except Gary and Paul agreed. " You girls have to rest. We will go." Paul ordered gruffly to Misty and I. What? We have to stay put? No fair.  
" Yes. It is better that you two stay here since you just fought. " Gary told us.  
We are so not weaklings!  
" We will be fine. " Misty said, crossing her arms.

" I'm sorry sis but I have to agree with the boys on this. " Leaf apologised. She put a hand on my shoulder. The one that doesn't hurt.  
I know that my sisters will go through thick and thin to keep each other safe but this! This is just ridiculous! I'm barely hurt. We have been through worst than this. I clenched my fist.  
" I am barely hurt! We have been through worst than this! " I screamed out, voicing my thought. " We are all going. If Misty and I don't go... " I did the stupidest thing I could think of. I held my breath and stayed there till my face turned blue.  
" Dawn! " May chided. She pulled my arm and I let out a breath, panting.  
" Sorry... " I put down, blushing.

" Troublesome. " Paul grumbled. " Fine we are all going but don't say I didn't warn ya. " Gary sighed. Misty and I beamed.  
" How do we find them? " I asked.  
" Follow me. " Ash winked at us, more to the boys though, before jumping out the window. Luckily we are on the second floor so you could just jump out and climb the tree. The rest of us jumped out, one by one. Quietly, we sneaked out, following Ash.

" How do you know where to go Ash? " May asked.  
He turned to us, flicked his hand and a blue sphere came out a exploded on the ground. What... My eyes widened as those who are closer to him took a step back. Is that Aura?  
" Aura guardian... " Misty breathed, looking at Ash in awe. " Wow. "  
He scratched his head sheepishly. He then turned around. " Let's get back to business. " His eyes glowed a little blue as he stepped through the trees and into the nearby woods. I shivered as I felt a chilly wind swept by. " May. " I whispered to her. Her sapphire eyes glanced my way, walking slower to stay with me.  
Her eyes looked at me worryingly, as if asking if I'm alright. " May. I feel something. It's weird. This is weird. " Something bubbled up from me. What is this feeling. I-ah!  
My vision clouded as I heard May yelling out my name. I felt the clouds go away and when I look up, I'm in another world. Wait. I am flying?! I saw a person below and flew down to them.

" Excuse me can you pleas-huh? " The person went right through me. Creepy. I look at my hands. They are pale and translucent.  
" What is happening... " I muttered to myself. I saw other people and tried to talk to them but the results are the same. Their eyes are all dull. how weird.

Then I saw Leaf. Relief filled me as I called out to her. I noticed something wrong. Very wrong. Her eyes were dull, face expressionless too. She walked stiffly to somewhere. I followed her. Then I saw her meet up with...me?! I looked like Leaf too. Dull eyes, expressionless face.

I saw my 4 so-called cousins appear. Then everything changes and the scene replayed itself.  
It was as if they had no soul. No heart to tell them right from wrong. _Heart and soul..._

_Heart... gold... soul... silver... _

The words went around my head.

I heard of it before...

My vision fogged up again and I felt myself being pulled.

**Sorry that there isn't much of May and Leaf here. They will be in the next chapter. I will post the next chapter as quick as I can! I actually finished 1 quarter of the next chapter. Please review! **


End file.
